recuerdos de mi niñes
by andersonforever
Summary: heinkel les cuenta a sus dicipulos como conocio a yumiko y nacio yumie


Capitulo 1

Un dia soleado en roma habian pasado unos cuantos meses desde lo sucedido con millenium ahora heinkel se habia convertido en la carta maestra de iscariote y tenia muchas responsabilidades entre ellas entrenar a dos niños quienes habían sido discípulos de sus compañeros caidos

-_padre heinkel...a..aqui..entrenare?-_un niño de por lo menos 9 años acompañaba a heinkel hacia una parte del vaticano este asintió

-_asi es , como tu maestra fallecio yo tengo que terminar tu entrenamiento bruce _-heinkel miro al niño este era de cabellos negro algo largo peinado para atrás hacieno que las puntas quedaran pegadas en su nuca , tenia ojos marronez claros , piel morena , llevaba un traje de cura algo pequeño que le servia para entrenamiento y una espada katana en su mano

-_padre heinkel! Buenos dias!-_una vos algo risueña sonó a la distancia heinkel miro para adelante y vio a otra de sus aprendices una niña de unos 7 años de cabellos rubios largos atados en una cola de caballo , ojos verdes , piel blanca ,una pequeña sicatriz en su mejilla derecha , tenia un traje de monja y dos bayonetas en sus manos

-_alexia buenos dias -_heinkel saludo a otra de sus alumnas

-_quien es el maestro ? -_la niña miro a bruce quien se escondía detras de heinkel este solo cerro los ojos recordando la primera ves que conoció a yumiko

-_el es bruce miller sera tu compañero de entrenamiento -_dijo heinkel mirando a los niños quienes se saludaron

-_soy alexia murphy un gusto -_ella le extendio la mano amistosamente y el la acepto

-_soy bruce -_dijo bruce a alexia quien solo sonrio

-_bien niños continuemos con su entrenamiento vengan -_heinkel los llevo a una sala de entrenamientos especial para ellos

-_bien bruce muestrame lo que as aprendido con yumie llama a jack -_dijo heinkel y bruce asintió cerro los ojos en eso los abrio y su forma de ser cambio ahora se veia como un chico valiente y algo sanguinario su cabello hacia pasado a estar en punta solo la primera fila mientras la demas seguia igual

-_bien ahora elimina esos blancos en el menor tiempo posible -_grito heinkel y bruce/jack miro hacia los blancos

-_si mi maestro -_en eso desenvaino lentamente su katana y en un santiamén paso de ser alguien vicible a hacer solo una sombra negra que aparecio al otro lado

-_listo..-envaino_ su katana y todas las figuras cayeron echas trisas

-_bien echo bruce -_alexia daba unos saltitos de alegria y jack la miro

-_gracias alexia jeje -_se sobo la frente el chico de doble personalidad

_-veo que bruce iso que jack no perdiera la cordura como lo hacia yumie interesante- _heinkel se puso pensativo

-_maestro pasa algo ?-_alexia miro a heinkel extrañada el solo sacuido la cabeza

-_nada solo sigan con su entrenamiento ahora tu alexia -_dijo heinkel y presiono un boton donde salieron varios blancos a varias distancias

-_veamos si anderson te enseñaba bien -_dijo heinkel y alexia asintio

-_si maestro-_ella entro a la sala de practicas saco varias bayonetas

-_primera regla de la eliminacion de vampiros según anderson cual es ? -_pregunto heinkel

-_primordial es la barrera asi no se escapan -_alexia lanso varias barreras

-_cual es la segunda -_dijo heinkel

-_eliminarlos sin piedad -_alexia lanso las bayonetas con tal fuerza que traspasaron los blancos

-_bien alexia...-_heinkel miro como la niña le crecía el pelo paso de ser rubio a blanco

-_alexia !-_heinkel entro para calmarla olvido que ella no puede entrenar mucho asta que logre dominar su poder

-_maestro que le sucede ?-_pregunto bruce volviendo a ser la personalidad tranquila

-_alexia es una mujer lobo ella aun no domina el poder y cuando entrena tengo que estar atento con ella por que si se transforma sera peligroso -_dijo heinkel a bruce

-_ya veo..._-bruce miro a alexia quien se quedo dormida

ya luego de entrenar los 3 estaban sentados en el comedor del orfanato tomando algo

-_maestro heinkel cuentenos como conocio a mi maestra yumiko y como nacio yumie -_dijo bruce queriendo escuchar la historia

-_bien veran fue asi ase ya varios años -_heinkel se acomodo los vendajes antes de hablar

flash back

un heinkel de 13 años estaba en el patio del orfanato mirando el cielo en si se sentia aburrido y tambien malhumorado desde que estaba en el orfanato todos lo confundian con una niña solo por tener fisonomia algo femenina decian que era mujer

-_noo damela! devuelveme mi libro!-_se escucho la voz de una niña heinkel volteo para ver a una niña de lentes con una falda larga negra , una camiza blanca , cabello negro mas abajo de la cintura

_-vamos salta pequeña salta jajaja-_un adolecente de aproximadamente 17 años estaba molestando a esa niña

-_oye dasela -_heinkel se levanto de donde estaba

-_valla el afeminado vino a rescate largate wolfe -_el chico miro a heinkel quien solo le dedico una sonrisa burlona

-_y si no ? -_dijo este con una sonrisa en el rostro

-_te golpeare tan fuerte que desearas hacer sido mujer-_el chico dejo a yumiko y encaro a heinkel

-_haber intentalo -_dijo heinkel y el chico lanzo un puñetaso heinkel lo esquibo y le devolvio otro en la mandibula

-_maldito-_el joven se levanto escupiendo sangre y lanzo otro golpe que heinkel volvio a esquivar y le devolvio un puñetaso en la nariz y lo tumbo

-_ahora si no quieres que te desfigures sera mejor que te pierdas -_heinkel lo amenazo y se fue dejandolo solo con yumiko

-_estas bien ? -_heinkel se hacerco a yumiko quien estaba en el suelo

-_s...si...gracias -_dijo yumie timidamente heinkel sonrio

-_soy heinkel wolfe un placer -_la ayudo a levantarse

-_yumiko takagi el placer es mio-_yumiko le sonrio

fin del flash back

-_que lindo -_dijo alexia sonriendo

-_tipico encuentro de amigos como en el anime jajaja pero solo falto en su adolesencia que tuvieran un romance -_se burlo bruce y heinkel solo se sonrojo

-_idiota! Que dices ella solo fue mi amiga !-_heinkel le grito haciendo sobresaltar a bruce quien por accidente desperto a jack quien se asusto al ver a su mentor enojado

-_10 vueltas a la cancha ahora!-_ordeno heinkel y jack no sabia que habia pasado

-_maestro soy jack el que lo iso enojar fue bruce por que me castiga a mi?-_se lamento el joven berserker

-_no me importa 10 vueltas ahora!-_volvio a ordenar heinkel y bruce comenzo a correr

-_si seras idiota bruce si no fuera por que tu eres yo ya te abria golpeado -_se lamento bruce corriendo mientras alexia solo reia por la escena que presensio


End file.
